From the Worst Being the Most Beautiful
by Kagamine 02 Story
Summary: Rin yang selalu berpikir Ulang Tahun adalah kenangan terburuk, menjadi kenangan yang terindah. Apa yang menyebabkan Ulang Tahunnya menjadi indah?


Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Gaje, typo, OOT, alur kecepetan

.

.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>-+= Rin PoV -+=<p>

* * *

><p>"Besok, ya?" Gumamku sambil duduk di kelas yang hanya ada aku dan Tei.<p>

Bagi orang lain, hari Ulang Tahun itu menyenangkan. Tapi, bagi anak yang bernama Kamira Rin ini, hari Ulang Tahun sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Karena Ulang Tahun, ibu bersikap semakin dingin. Karena Ulang Tahun, kenangan burukku bertambah. Karena Ulang Tahun, hidupku menjadi semakin buruk.

"Rin! Besok kita jalan-jalan ya! Kita akan memperingati hari Ulang Tahunmu bersama yang lain!" Ucap Tei.

"Yah, itu juga kalau aku bisa." Ucapku

"Kau ini, menjelang Ulang Tahun itu harusnya menyenangkan! Kenapa kau lesu sekali?!" Tanyanya.

"Yah, Ulang Tahun merupakan keajaiban bagiku." Balasku.

"Benar, bukan? Ulang Tahun itu keajaiban!" Ucapnya.

"Keajaiban yang membuat aku dan ibu bertengkar, dan jepit rambut kesayanganku patah." Balasku dingin.

"Haaah?! kalian berdua bertengkar? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja karena Ulang Tahunku! Kami berdua bertengkar terus sejak kemarin!" Bentakku.

"Dasar. Ya sudah, kenapa kau tidak merayakan Ulang Tahunmu dengan **"Pangeranmu"** itu?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tei, spontan wajahku merona.

"Kau ingin membuat hari-harinya menjadi buruk?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Lagipula hari Ulang Tahunmu kan besok." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar, kau ini memang tidak bisa diajak cerita ya?" Tanyaku.

"Lagipula, kau ini kenapa kau bisa menyukai Kagamine Len? Harusnya kau itu menyukai Teiru! Dia itu tampan, keren, pintar!" Bentaknya

"Teiru?! T-I-D-A-K-T-E-R-T-A-R-I-K! Aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan _homo sapiens_ seperti dia!" Ucapku sembari meninggalkan tempat dudukku.

"Rin?! Tunggu!...

Aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan! Mau tentang Teiru, ataupun tentang Ulang Tahun! Ini benar-benar melelahkan!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku.

"Oh, tumben pulang telat?" Tanya ibu.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bermain bersama teman?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, lain kali mainlah lebih lama. Ibu akan segera pergi, jadi jaga rumah baik-baik." Balas ibu.

"Hm." Balasku.

Aku selalu berpikir, memangnya ada ibu macam ini, ya? Setiap hari selalu saja kerja. Memangnya tidak ada yang lebih penting? Aku tahu, karena ayah meninggal ibu menjadi semakin sibuk. Tapi, apa ibu tidak mengetahui perasaan anaknya? Sudahlah, aku lelah, lebih baik segera tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-+= Len PoV -+=<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" Ucapku.<p>

Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan Rin dan Sukone. Seenaknya saja Sukone itu berkata Teiru lebih baik! Syukurlah Rin tidak terhasut. Walaupun kami belum pacaran. Yang lebih penting, aku ingin Rin merasakan Ulang Tahun itu sangatlah indah! Apa ada cara yang bagus, ya?

Aku berjalan bolak-balik sambil terus berpikir, akhirnya aku menemukan cara yang bagus! Walaupun ini agak sedikit memaksa, tapi ini harus kulakukan! Ini demi Rin!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-+= Rin PoV -+=<p>

* * *

><p>"Haah." Ucapku<p>

Memang begini takdirku, ya. Selalu saja mendapat kenangan buruk di hari Ulang Tahun. Pertama, anjing kesayanganku mati. Kedua, aku tersesat sendirian di hutan. Dan, sampai akhirnya ayah meninggal. Hebat sekali hari Ulang Tahunku, ya? Ada saja musibah yang datang. Apa kali ini giliranku yang mati? Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat makan, mandi, dan tidur kembali.

Saat aku berjalan ke ruang makan, aku melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan "Rin, ibu akan pulang besok malam, hari ini makan saja mie instan." Bagus! Menjelang hari Ulang Tahun, makan mie instan, hanya seorang diri di rumah?! Ini baru menjelang hari Ulang Tahun bagaimana besok?!

Karena aku malas berpikir, aku langsung melahap mie instan yang sudah kumasak dan langsung mandi. Sehabis mandi, aku segera berbaring di kasur, dan langsung terlelap.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aku pergi." Ucapku, walaupun aku tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

Aku sudah bosan seperti ini. Hidupku ini tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Haaah, membosankan sekali.

"Rin!" Teriak seseorang.

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Len yang tergesa-gesa.

"Len? Kenapa kau memakai baju bebas?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, jangan pedulikan itu. Yang lebih penting, tolong bilang aku sakit, ya?" Pintanya

"Kau sehat-sehat saja." Ucapku.

"Yah, pokoknya bilang saja aku sakit, izin ke luat kota, lagi buang air besar, kepeleset, atau apapun itu. Kalau gitu, aku duluan. Daa!" Ucapnya sambil berlari.

"Buang air besar?" Ucapku. Memangnya dia kira alasan itu bagus? Dasar. Aneh-aneh saja orang yang kusukai ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga sekolah hari ini! Untung saja aku tidak ditanyai yang aneh-aneh mengenai Len. Lebih baik aku cepat pulang, aku ingin tidur.

Setelah itu, aku langsung berlari ke luar sekolah. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya pulang. Setelah lama berlari, sampai juga di rumah. Aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam. Wajar saja jika tidak mengucapkan salam, toh tidak ada siapapun.

"Rin, kau tidak mengucapkan salam pulang?" tanya seseorang.

"Ibu?!"

"Wah, Rin ternyata anak yang nakal, ya? Mengucapkan salam saja tidak mau." Ucap seorang lagi.

"Len?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyaku. Aku yang kebingungan hanya meboleh kiri kanan. Dan, saat aku melihat ke meja, di sana sudah terdapat kue Ulang Tahun.

"Baiklah, serangga pengganggu ini keluar dulu!" Ucap Len sambil berjalan ke luar.

"Ibu, kenapa ada-

"Rin, maafkan ibu yang selama ini bersikap dingin padamu. Ibu menyesali perbuatan ibu. Setiap melihatmu, ibu selalu ingat akan ayahmu. Maafkan ibu." Ucap ibu sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah bu, biarkan saja yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa ibu bisa pulang awal? Bukankah ibu kerja?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, soal itu..

.

.

.

"Bibi!" Panggil seorang laki-laki kuncir satu yang berambut pirang.

"Hm?" Ibu langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Bibi, bisakah bibi merayakan Ulang Tahun Rin sekali ini saja?" Tanyanya.

"Rin? Memangnya kau siapanya?" Tanya ibu.

"Memang saya bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi, yang saya tahu, Rin selalu sedih saat hari Ulang Tahunnya tiba!" Bentak anak itu.

"Hm, apa kamu menyukai Rin?" Tanya ibu.

"Tentu saja! Maka dari itu, saya mohon bibi! Tolong! Sekali ini saja! Rayakan Ulang Tahun Rin! Asalkan bibi bisa merayakan berdua dengan Rin, itu saja sudah membuatnya senang!" Ucapnya sambil bersujud di depan ibu.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat." Ucap ibu.

"Apa syaratnya bibi?" Tanyanya.

"Ucapkan dengan suara lantang bahwa kamu menyukai Rin." Balas ibu.

"Bibi, kalau saya mengganti menyukai menjadi mencintai, boleh?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, jika kamu memiliki nyali." Ucap ibu.

"ATAS NAMA KAGAMINE LEN, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI RIN!" Teriaknya.

"Sudah cukup, bibi?" Tanyanya.

"Lebih dari cukup! Baiklah, ayo masuk. Kau harus membantu bibi membuat kue!" Perintah ibu.

"Siap!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Begitulah ceritanya, Rin. Kau menyukainya, bukan? Lebih baik, sekarang kau mengejarnya!" Ucap ibu.<p>

"Sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap ibuku.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung berlari keluar dan mencari Len. Tapi, aku tidak berhasil menemukannya. Harusnya, Len masih berada di sekitar sini. Karena aku sudah terlalu lelah, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di taman dekat rumahku. Saat itu juga, aku melihat Len duduk di depan sungai.

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya. Saat aku ingin memanggilnya dari belakang, aku terpeleset rumput yang basah. Sehingga, posisiku sekarang memeluk Len.

"Rin?!" Ucapnya.

"Len! Kenapa kau harus keluar? Aku lelah mencarimu." Ucapku.

"Maaf. Eee, Rin, kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanyanya.

"Eee, ini, sebenarnya aku-

"Haah, itu bagianku! Rin! Aku suka, bukan, aku cinta padamu. Jadilah pacarku!" Ucapnya

terpeleset." Ucapku, melanjutkan kalimatku yang dipotong olehnya.

Seketika, suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Kulihat wajahnya merah merona karena malu. Akupun langsung tertawa.

"Ahaha, Len, haha, kau ini." Ucapku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Eee, maaf." Ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu! Aku menerimanya! Kenapa kau malah pergi?" Tanyaku sambil menarik lengan bajunya.

"Haah? Yang bilang ingin pergi siapa? Aku hanya berdiri." Balasnya.

"Oh, maaf." Ucapku yang balik minta maaf karena terlalu yakin. Spontan, kami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Len, terimakasih! Ini Ulang Tahun terindahku." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah! Aku senang membantumu!" Ucapnya seraya membantuku berdiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita balik ke tempat ibu." Ucapku.

"Tunggu! Aku belum memberimu hadiah." Ucapnya.

"Tidak usah! Ini merupakan hadiah terhebat yang pernah aku dapatkan!" Balasku.

"Intinya, terima saja." Ucapnya sambil menarik badanku, dan langsung menciumku.

"Len?!" Bentakku.

"Weee! Coba kejar aku!" Ucapnya.

Akhirnya kami bermain kejar-kejaran dengan rute ke rumah ibu. Aku sangat bersyukur memilih Len daripada Teiru. Karena, hanya Len yang bisa memberikan hadiah seperti ini!

.

.

The End

* * *

><p>.<p>

~ Author Note ~

Hai~~ Kok rasanya ini fic bikin ane geli sendiri, ya?

Buat yang baca, maaf kalo aneh ya.

Idenya dateng kumat-kumatan, sih~


End file.
